V for Verity
by SophieO'Shaunessy
Summary: Verity isn't just a stock girl for WWW, she's actually a pretty complicated and strong young woman, who can also tend to get a little boy crazy at times. Rated for language and sex later on in the story. Verity, Fred, George, Snape, Cedric
1. Chapter 1

"She will be the perfect addition to our plan. Now take her away!"

"But My lord, what shall I do with her?"

"She's yours isn't she? You raise her. I have more important things to spend my time on. I'm entrusting you, Bellatrix to create my perfect weapon."

"But my Lord..."

* * *

There was a surprise meeting in the Great Hall. The buzz in the hallways was that Sirius Black had managed to enter the castle and, as always, Harry Potter had put them all in danger. However, the students were almost as surprised as the professors when, once they were all brought o order; Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them and gave them the real reason for this assembly.

"We have... a first, as far as I am aware of, for Hogwarts. I would like you all to meet Verity Riddle." He beckoned to a pretty blonde girl of about 16. She timidly joined him in front of the entire student body. "Verity here is a new student. She was, let us say, homeschooled and, based on testing, she will be joining us as a 5th year student. There is but one small detail to be addressed: Miss Riddle does not yet belong to a house. Severus, if you please?"

Professor Snape walked over to her carrying a ratty old hat. It was heavy and uncomfortable. It was bad enough that everybody was staring at her in the first place but now this hat was talking to her.

"I see who you truly are... yessss... much different from your family. Yes, very much so." Then the monstrosity yelled out the worst thing that Verity had ever heard. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindors as Verity was directed towards them. If her father, where ever he may be, found out he would have her killed. But as she made her way to her housemates, she did notice some cute boys. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. The assembly was dismissed and she as left at the mercy of these strangers. She had never liked strangers, or any people for that matter, except for her friend Draco. He was different than the rest. She was trying to find him in the crowd, but was interrupted by one, or was it two boys?

"Hey there pretty lady!" She was surrounded by red hair.

"You're going to need a tour,"

"And we're your boys."

"Nobody knows this school quite like us."

"And who exactly are you?" Verity asked, but she was pretty sure that she had been warned about these two.

"Oh, of course. How rude of us. I'm George." The quieter one introduced himself by kissing her hand. She felt herself blush a little.

"And I, my darling, am the man of your dreams." The other twin grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. Her wand was at his throat without a second thought. How dare he?

"Whoa there Fred! I think you may have frightened her." George pulled his brother away from what may have been his early death.

"Sorry Verity. I just wanted to make a good first impression." He winked at her as he slowly backed away.

"Well I certainly won't be forgetting you anytime soon." She said begrudgingly.

"Mission accomplished. So what does your schedule look like? Maybe George and I can show you where your classes are."

"Let's see here...I've got Defence Against the Dark Arts-that sounds like a silly class, potions, care of magical creatures, divination, and transfiguration."

"Looks like we have some classes together. So you won't be too alone." George really was the more approachable twin. Verity would mind spending a little more time with him; however it looked like Fred wasn't going anywhere.

The twins showed her around the castle, pointing out each one of her classrooms and other various points of interest. Verity paid close attention to George, because she didn't want the embarrassment of getting lost. She had a feeling that Fred would steer her in the wrong direction.

Verity had to share a room with two other fifth year girls: Alicia Spinnett and Angelina Johnson. They were nice enough, but she really have much in common with them. They were both on the Quidditch team and Verity had never even been allowed on a broom. That night as they were getting ready for bed, the girls got to gossiping as girls usually do.

"So Verity, I saw you with Fred and George earlier..." Angelina was obviously digging for some sort of story. Verity had decided that she didn't know the girls well enough to make up some grand ridiculous tale, so she stuck with the truth.

"Oh yeah, they were just showing me around a little. What's up with them anyway? Are they always so..."

"Flirty?"

"Ridiculous?"

"Adorable?"

"Well, I was going for friendly actually."

"Oh that? Yeah they're great guys." Alicia was smiling at her, leaving Verity wondering if these girls were dating the twins... from the way they talked about them, if they weren't they should be. "But you gotta watch your back around them."

"What do you mean?" where Verity came from 'watch your back' mean certain death.

"Just never eat anything they give you alright?" Angelina laughed and turned out the light.

Today was Verity's first day of classes and she was fairly nervous. It was bad enough that she had tested a year lower than she should have. What if she didn't understand her lessons? At least George would be in a few of her classes, even though she wasn't sure which ones.

Her first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. The name sounded familiar. Maybe Sev had talked about him in passing... Verity wasn't very good at keeping all of his stories straight. Oh well. Perhaps he could explain to her what the hell dark arts were anyway.

She found the classroom that the twins had shown her yesterday and was about to go in when she was a friendly face. She decided to wait to talk to him; maybe he'd be in this class.

"Hey Draco!" Verity bounced with excitement, waving down the glowing blond from across the hallway.

"Verity? Hi." He approached her slowly, making sure that nobody was watching. "How are the Gryffindors treating you? You don't belong with those people Ver. You're better than that."

"I know... I mean, no. They seem really nice."

"So far sure, but they're the enemy. If they found out who you are, they'd- well, they'd probably kill you. That's what Gryffindors do. They kill people Verity."

"Oh shut you're mouth Draco, they do not. I'll be fine." She was laughing, but what if he was right?

"I hope so Ver. Look, I got go- can't be seen with you for to long. You understand."

"Sure." She turned and opened the door to the classroom. Once again, out of nowhere, she was surrounded by red hair.

"You know him? Never heard Malfoy so-"

"Friendly?"

"That's the word, thanks George."

"You were listening? Fred! You are the nastiest, rudest-!"

"Calm down there gorgeous! We were just looking out for you. That boy is nasty to say the least." Fred actually looked serious for once.

"He's my friend."

"Well, you don't need him now" George put his arm around her, "you've got us."

"Great." She said sarcastically as she slumped down into a seat in the back of the classroom.

"Good Morning class. I realize that it's early, but would you pleas try to stay awake Fred? Thank you. – Miss Riddle, as it is your first day in my class, I feel I should ask if you have any questions about the subject."

"Actually Professor, I do. What exactly are the Dark Arts, and why do we need to learn to defend ourselves? I mean, we're teenagers, we shouldn't need to fight anything."

There was s murmur from the class and George turned around and winked, mouthing 'nice one' to her.

"Settle down class, that is a very legitimate question. I'm very glad, although also quite surprised, that you asked. The Dark Arts are the use of magic for evil. Not all witches and wizards are good, and there are spells that the bad ones use to get what they want. These spells can hurt- or kill- the ones that they are used on."

As he talked, Verity's entire life's training came to mind. He went on for the rest of class and Verity finally understood why she was forbidden to speak of home while she was here. It was her family that they were learning to defend themselves against. It suddenly clicked that her life wasn't normal. Most people didn't have prisoners in their basements, and dead bodies on their lawn. Her books had been right, there were good people out there- and her mother killed them. She ran out of class, sick to her stomach when she realized that she had no idea where the lavatory was.

Fred was behind her and grabbed her shoulders as she was about to puke.

"Eat this- it'll help."

She shook her head, holding her mouth closed out of fear of eating the thing, and of puking on Fred.

"Just trust me Verity."

She couldn't hold it much longer and she took the candy Fred was offering her. She figured she'd be sick either way; at least he might leave her alone. But she was wrong; as soon as she put it in her mouth the sickness in her stomach was gone. Fred actually helped her.

"Now, are you alright? I know Lupin can get a little graphic, but he means well." Fred led her to a bench and sat her down.

"No, you don't understand." She started sobbing uncontrollably and Fred wrapped himself around her, trying to hold her still.

"Yes I do. It's scary because everything he said is true, and then some. But you listen to me Verity, I won't let anything happen to you."

So, the pompous twin was really a sweetheart too. He could never fully understand because now the problem was, could she keep anything from happening to him? She had to be the protector because she knew the enemy.

* * *

Fred walked her to potions, but he couldn't stay. He had to be off to herbology. She had to promise that she'd be alright before he'd let her go into the dark room that reminded her of home. What a relief to see _this_ professor!

"Sev! We've got a problem!" She walked towards her best friend quickly, eager to tell him what she had just learned.

"I am Professor Snape to you, and if there is a problem, you may see me after class- in detention tonight."

The class laughed as she dejectedly looked for a seat. There was one left in the back next to Alicia. At least roommates were good for something. She drowned out the entire lesson. Sev- er- professor Snape had been tutoring her for years, this stuff was simple.

Verity coasted through the rest of her classes and didn't speak to anybody. Not even the twins who wouldn't leave her alone during Divination. She spent the day pondering her family and herself. She was different from her family for a reason. She was a Gryffindor, one of the good guys. The average person would not easily forsake her family, but it wasn't as if she had loved them. All Professor Lupin did was to confirm her suspicions.

Detention time had come and she made her way back down to the dungeons and the potions room to see Snape. She creaked open the heavy black door and saw him sitting at his desk, writing in his journal.

"Umm... Professor Snape?" She said, it was so hard for her to call him that.

"Verity" He stood, and walked towards her with open arms, but she shoved his hug off. He didn't deserve one after the way he had embarrassed her earlier today. "I'm sorry Verity. Really. But we have to maintain certain boundaries in class. I have a reputation to uphold and I don't want students thinking that they can just talk to me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. It's just hard for me to control myself sometimes. You know that."

"Yes. Yes I do." He managed to hug her after all. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Did you know we're the bad guys? We're not normal Sev, and kids are learning to defend themselves against us?"

"I see you've met Professor Lupin. Yes Verity, I've tried to keep it from you, but it was only a matter of time. You and I are not the bad ones, but the rest of your family is. You know we're different. I've just been... lying."

"How do you do it?"

"It's hard, but it keeps me alive. It gives me a purpose." He stopped to think for a moment. "Verity, do you remember me telling you about Lily?"

"Yes." He had told her that his girlfriend died many years ago, and that's why he was always sad. Verity, even when she was a child tried her hardest to make him happy again.

"Well, it was only sort of true. You see, she wasn't my girlfriend, but she was my only friend. I loved her, but she did not love me. She loved James Potter."

"Potter? No, not the brat's dad?"

"Yes, my Lily Evans is Harry Potter's mother..."

"Which means- my dad killed- Oh Sev! I'm sorry!" Verity lunged another hug at him, which he accepted, he was crying, but she pretended not to notice. "I have to be like you. I have to fight for good."

"It's not easy Ver. But I will help you if you need me."

She kissed his cheek and left for her common room. She would start tonight. Defending her new friends, and lying to her family. But she also vowed to forever hate Harry Potter for how his father had taken her Sev's Lily away. She sat down and composed her first letter home.

Madame LeStrange,

It is with deepest regret that I inform you that I have been sorted into Gryffindor. However, I believe that this will give me better position for spying on Harry Potter. Due to the strain of my first full day of school, I hope you will be able to forgive me. I have not yet been able to locate the boy. I will be sure to inform you the moment I do.

Respectfully,

Verity Gwyddon

She went up to the owlery to meet her owl Snivvy, and sent the letter away. It had all ben a lie, but that was nothing new.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by and Verity was doing wonderfully. She had managed to make some more friends and it turns out the twins had a cute younger brother. She had taken to watching Quidditch practice since most of her friends were on the team. They often joked about making her their mascot. She continued to feed her mother false information. She had met Harry Potter, and continued to hate him. It made sense that so many people wanted him dead. He was arrogant and awkward and not to mention ugly.

Today was the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game. Everybody knew it would be an easy win, Hufflepuff was weak. Even the Slytherins were betting against them. It was cold and rainy, perfect weather. The soake Quidditch robes clung to the players' bodies and V couldn't help but look at the boys.

She was in the stands with one of her friends, Pericles. They had both drifeted off into the action of the game, staring at the boys on brooms. Pericles was looking at somebody on Hufflepuff's team and forced Verity to look too. He was right, their seeker was cute. They got to gossiping and missed most of the game. The next thing they knew, Potter had disappeared and the Diggory boy caught ths snitch. Gryffindor lost. Stupid Potter! What on earth was he doing?

Falling from the sky apparently.

"Bugger cost us the game! I hope he breaks himself!" Verity imagined a great splash of blood and dirt as he hit the ground.

"yeah, let's get outta here. I want to congratulate the Hufflepuff seeker."

"I'm hoping he goes for girls, so I have a better shot than you!"

The two of them ran out of the stands before the plummeting Potter had a chance to hit. They caught up with the Hufflepuff team after fighting the crowd. Cedric Diggory was surrounded by people ready to worship him for the win. Verity pushed her way through, pulling Pericles behind her.

"Hi Cedric, Great job!"

"Thanks. Hey, you're that new girl... Verity right?"

"Yeah." She couldn't believe he knew her name!

"We should hang out sometime..."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She swooned as today's hero was dragged into his locker room.

"well that was rude"

"Whattaya mean Per?"

"He didn't even say Hi to me."

"I told you he liked girls. C'mon let's get outta here." They walked and giggled until they had to separate to go to their respective common rooms. Just as she was reaching the patched remains of the fat lady, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Where were you after the game young lady? Your team needs you." She turned to find Oliver Wood giving her an only slightly feigned look of disappointment.

"Sorry, Pericles and I were..."

"Pericles. You're always with Pericles. The boy's a Slytherin Verity. Do you know what you've gotten into? And besides, Potter is in the infirmary. I know you don't like him but it would have meant something to the team if our mascot was there." Oliver moved in closer and tried to kiss her. Before she had time to think, Verity had blacked his eye.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I'm not your mascot, and I NEVER said you could kiss me! Have a little prespect Oliver!" She turned and yelled "BUTTER NUGGETS" at the fat lady, who let her in without a word. But Verity did hear her say to Oliver "She's right you know," before allowing him entrance.

Verity laid down on one of the sofas in a huff and closed her eyes. A few third years walked into the common room, then sensing her mood, abruptly walked out. It wasn't until the rest of the Quidditch team returned from visiting their seeker that anybody bothered her.

"Hey Verity, where've you been?" Katie Bell smiled, sitting on the arm rest nearest Verity's head. Verity tried to feign sleep, hoping that they'd leave her alone.

"Don't pretend to be asleep. I know better." Alicia laughed from somewhere near. "What's the matter?"

"Guys, I really don't wanna talk about it, not right now at least."

"Alright, but you know where to find us when you do" Angelina said as she beckoned everyone to leave. They all followed with the exception of Fred and George. They sat side by side on the coffee table staring down at her.

"We heard what happened Ver." George broke the long silence.

"What, do you two have the whole castle bugged or something?" She was getting really irritated that they always knew everything.

"No, actually, we just talked to Wood. He seemed pretty upset."

"Well he should be! He completely disrespected me!"

"He just wanted to kiss you. Is that really all that bad?"

"Yes Fred it is. Do you remember when we met and you kissed me? I was this close to killing you. And believe me, at that point it wouldn't have been hard."

"Wow, you really are bonkers aren't you?" George made an overly late observation.

"You have no idea!"

They laughed for a little a while, and then Fred asked, "So where were you after the game tonight?"

"I... well, I went to meet Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, so you fancy the pretty boy." George looked a little hurt.

"Well, he's a nice enough kid; I suppose if you won't go for me, he'll do." Fred clapped her on the back a little too hard, knocking the wind out of her. The twins were beaters for a reason.

It was a Hogsmead weekend. Verity wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but everyone seemed pretty excited about it, so naturally, Verity caught the mood.

"So what's so great about Hogsmead?" Verity asked as she and Angelina were planning their outfits.

"There's all sorts of shops and things to do. Not to mention we get to dress to impress!" Angelina giggled. There was nobody quite as boy crazy as she was.

Verity had no idea what she was expected to wear. She had put three outfits together and laid them on her bed. Eventually, she diecided on a pair of jeans and a low cut hot pink top with a pair of converse and a pink cloche hat. She grabber her bag and wand and the girls were off to join the rest of the students. They were the last to get there before the group embarked.

"Hey Verity!" She recognised Cedric's perfect voice immediately "You know you still owe me that date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, you said you'd like to hang out, and I'm holding you to it."

"Oh, right, of course!"

"How about lunch today. Noon at the Hog's Head?"

"Sounds great! I'll be there!"

As soon as he was gone, she was surrounded by girls and Pericles, as if they had been waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Oh My GAWD!"

"You have a date with Cedric Diggory!"

Everybody was squealing around her and it was hard to make sense of the din. She just stood in the centre and let her friends work out their excited jealousy. They eventually calmed down and Katie made broke the silence.

"You're sleeping with the enemy you know."

"Not yet!" Verity winked and walked away, leaving her friends behind her. It was great for dramatic effect, but she still had an hour until Cedric and she really didn't want to wander alone so she was absolutely relieved when Pericles caught up to her.

"Nice exit. Figured I'd wait a little while so I didn't ruin it."

"Yeah, thanks. I was hoping you'd catch on to that."

The two of them roamed the village for exactly fifty-seven minutes. She wanted to be early for lunch, but not too early that she looked eager. After squealing one more time with Pericles, she walked into the Hog's Head, and there he was. The most beautiful an in school was sitting across the room waiting for her.

"Verity." Cedric stood up and walked towards her.

"Well, yeah. Who else were you expecting?" They walked over to the table that Cedric had been sitting at.

"Honestly," he said sitting down, a little nervous "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Don't be daft? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I sorta thought you might have a thing going on with one of the Weasley twins."

"Really? Nah! They're just buddies."

"Well, there's a relief. I don't want to do anything to get on their bad sides.

"Like what did you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet."

They talked for an hour or so about everything and nothing. He was so sweet, a perfect gentleman. He was smart, handsome, and respectful. Cedric was her story book man. He held the door on the way out, and held her hand on the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and Verity and Cedric were official now. She spent more time with Cedric than she did on her school work and it was beginning to show. Apparently Severus had informed the entire family of her slipping grades (Verity thought he was jealous because she suddenly had better things to do than sit in his classroom and listen to him talk about his miserable life). Not that her family really cared about her grades, but she did receive an angry letter from her aunt.

Verity Gwyddon!

Severus has informed me that your marks are lower than usual and he believes this is because of a boy that you've been seeing. Tell me about this boy. You know if you don't that Draco will. I'm your aunt, you can trust me with these sort of things. Your mother never did understand men like I do. As i was saying, I do hope that this boy is a good choice. Hopefully you'll be able to break his heart gently when you marry Draco.

Wishing you well,

Aunt Narcissa

Verity did care for her Aunt Cissy. She was one kind spot in the family. Shw was proud and vain, but still had a touch of sympathy in her. Verity didn't want to lie to her aunt and she did want to gush about her Cedric, so she wrote back, being as vague yet descriptive as possible.

Dear Aunt Cissy,

It's so good to hear from you. Sev is correct. I've been e muscular. He's so smart and treats me like a lady. Not to mention, he's pure blooded. He's so charming, I know you'd approve. I don't plan on breaking his heart. I know mum says that I'm to marry Draco, But he's my cousin. And besides he won't even talk to me anymore because of our house differences. I wish you could talk some sense into him. I do miss his company terribly.

Please send my regards to mother. Let her know that nothing has changed with Potter. He continues to be a general nuisance, but nothing more.

Love,

Verity

P.S. Will you be coming to see Draco play Quidditch this year? I'd love to meet up with you if you do.

Verity walked up to the olwery to send her letter. When she got there she saw that she wasn't going to be alone. The twins were standing by the window laughing about something as they tied a letter to a school owl.

"Do you boys always have to be where I am?" She smiled, waking up to them to get her hugs.

"In our defense, we were here first." George teased as he sent his owl from the window.

"Who are you writing letters to? Never thought of you having anyone outside of school."

"Well Frederick, I do have a family. This is for my aunt. She found out I had a boyfriend."

"Oh. Right. Him. But really, you never talk about your family. They can't be too embarrassing can they?"

"Stop it. Not only do I not want to talk about them, I'm not allowed, so you can just leave me alone sir."

"Not allowed? What are they, death eaters or something?" George giggled, thinking he had made a joke.

The silence between the three was deafening. Verity stared at her feet rather than looking her friends in the eyes. She wanted to tell them so badly. She finally spoke, very softly and slowly.

"You boys love me right?"

She got two responses "Like a sister." And "More than you know." Both were the right answer, so she continued.

"You know that I love you, and would never do anything to hurt you?"

"Of course not. What are you getting at?"

"Alright then. If you promise to keep a secret, I've got a story for you."

She grabbed their hands and sat them on the window sill one on each side of her. After looking around to make sure they were alone, it was time for her story to come out.

"Sixteen years ago, I was born, not as a baby, but as a weapon. I was bred for power, for perfection. The moment I was born I as marked. George, when you asked if my parent's were death eaters, you have no idea."

She paused her story and slowly pulled up her left sleeve.

"What the hell, Ver? You've got to be kidding! This isn't funny." George went into a nervous rant and Fred sat there, open mouthed and staring. He looked like he was going to cry.

"It gets worse boys. As I said, I was a weapon, I was meant to carry on my father's genes, if anything was to happen. My mother is Bellatrix LeStrange and my father... is Voldemort." At that point George stood up and started to storm out of the owlery "Immobulus! I'm sorry George, but you need to hear the rest. I grew up in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. I had no visitors except my cousin and betrothed Draco, and my best friend Severus, he taught me everything I needed to know, and he'd bring me books to read, that talked of the outside world. Other than that, I was surrounded by the dark arts. When I stopped showing interest is when they decided to send me here. Dumbledor had been sending owls for years. My mother, who although in Azkaban, still had power over me, decided that I could only be used as a spy. I was sent here to report on Harry Potter. If you've noticed, I've stayed as far away from him as possible. I've been feeding my family, the death eaters, false information the whole time i've been here. The sorting hat knows hat it's doing, and I am a Gryffindor. I swear to you that I want nothing to do with the ways of my family. I love the people here. You two especially. I will never do anything to put you in danger."

Her story was over and she unfroze George.

"Verity I'm sorry I tried to walk out on you. It's just- I don't know that I was ready to hear that. I always knew there was something different about you- I just never would have guessed that you were-"

"The spawn of evil? Yeah, I know, sorry. But a person can't choose their parents right?"

Fred was still looking at her. He lifted his hand and very gently ran it over her dark mark, as if in awe of its existence. She cringed from the pain that even the lightest touch caused.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- I mean- I didn't know it would hurt."

"It's alright, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. So anyway. I have a letter to send."

Fred got up to follow George out the door.

"Oh, Verity? You know Neville Longbottom? NEVER let him know how your mum is alright?"

She tied her letter to Snivvellus her small black barn owl, and sent him off to Malfoy Manor.

It was a long, lonely walk back to the common room. She felt so bad for forcing her secret on her friends. But then again, maybe it would be easier to keep the secret now that she had somebody to share it with. She was looking forward to cozying up on the sofa with a good book but when she got there, as always, she wasn't alone.

"Fred? What are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Verity sat on the sofa next to him. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not scared. At least, not of you. But I am scared for you. I don't know how long you can pull off this shenanigan, but when you slip up, I don't think you'll survive it. I promised to protect you, but I don't know if I can keep that promise. I'm gonna try, but you're going to be a handful."

"Wasn't I already? Look, it'll be alright. I'll figure it out- always do- besides, I'll probably be protecting you."

They talked until they fell asleep. They were woken up but the flash of Collin's camera.

"Collin, was that necessary?" verity grumbled half asleep.

"Well, no I guess not, but you guys just looked so content."

"Collin, how much did George pay you to take that picture?" Fred was much more alert in the morning than Verity was.

"4 Galleons..."

"Figures. Whatever, we should probably go to our dorms. Bound to be talk."

"What do you mean talk?"

"Both of us missing over night, found asleep together on the couch. Not to mention everybody knows that you're Diggory's girl. It just spells scandal." He winked at that last part, wanting nothing less than a good scandal.

"Oh crap! That reminds me! What time is it? I was supposed to meet Cedric for breakfast this morning. I'm going to be so late!" She was halfway to her dormitory before she finished her sentence.

She was a half hour late meeting Cedric. He looked mad hen she walked up to him, but before she could apologize he was kissing her. His soft lips on hers made her melt inside. She ran her fingers up his neck and into his beautiful hair. He pulled slightly away so they were nose to nose and said "you overslept." And then kissed her again.

"Why are you so good to me Ced?"

"Because I love you."

"You hardly know me."

"I know you like platypuses- platypi?- You're favourite colour is pink, you cry everytime somebody kills a bug, and you have a freckle behind your left ear."

"You're silly" He had no idea what he had gotten into, but she changed the subject. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I had hoped for an early romantic breakfast, but we'll have to settle for lunch now, and then some sledding."

"Sounds fantastic."

The snow was so cold and beautiful and it was perfect for sledding. Verity had never been allowed to go sledding so she was terribly excited. Not to mention that they would be sharing a sled so she'd get to hold onto him the whole day.

It was so fast going down the hill. She was surrounded by a white blurr and the wind was blistering cold on her nose and ears. She held onto Cedric's torso so tightly that her arms were tingling. But, before she knew it, it was over and they were walking back up the hill hand in hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it Verity?"

"I guess not. But what if we crash?"

"We're not going to crash. I've been doing this for years."

"Ok sure whatever."

They had going a few more times and Verity was starting to get used to it. After begging and pointing she got Cedric to let her steer. They had gotten about halfway down the hill when a rabbit ran out in front of them. Verity pulled back as hard as she could to avoid hitting it, and the sled tipped, leaving them rolling down the hill without it. Once Verity had slowed to a stop, she balled up some snow and chucked it at Cedric's head. Perfect hit.

"You said we wouldn't crash!"

"Well if you" Snowball hit "wouldn't have been such an erratic driver-"

"I couldn't hit the bunny!"

They broke out into a full on snowball fight and in about 10 minutes Verity was drenched and shivering. She wanted to go in, but wouldn't stop until Cedric surrendered. When he finally conceded, and said that she had won, he took her inside to the Hufflepuff common room to warm up.

Cedric lit the fire and conjured up some hot cocoa while Verity took the time to ponder what a gorgeously brilliant wizard he really was. Maybe the family would approve after all. He pulled the woollen blanked from the back of the sofa and snuggled the two of them underneath it.

"We've got to get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"I'm tough, don't worry."

"you're not as tough as you think you are ya know."

"Sure I am. There's nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. Are you sure you're alright. You're still shacking."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the couch. There was no better feeling in the world than being in Cedric's arms. It was warm and safe. She felt complete with him. She didn't have to think, she just was.

The school year was almost over. Nothing but exams and O.W.L.s left. Verity and Cedric studied together. She could use his genius to get some last minute information. She had been saving a letter from Aunt Cissy to read tonight when she would be alone, but it slipped out from between her books while she was with Cedric.

"What's this? A letter? I thought you didn't get any post."

"I do, just not from anybody good. Only my Aunt."

"Your Aunt? So you do have family! Let's hear it then, what's she got to say."

"I really don't think-"

"Oh come on!" He gave her the cutest puppy eyes. She could at least paraphrase it for him.

"Ok fine, but let me see it first." She gave in, skimming it before giving him any information.

Verity,

I'm writing with good news. Your uncle and I have found you a summer job at one of our friend's shops! When he found out your heritage he was more than pleased to take you on. I do hope that you have ended things with that boy. There will be no time or him over the summer, and I would hate for your uncle to find out that you've been seeing someone. I can only keep secrets for so long. Best of luck on your OWLs!

Love,

Aunt Cissy

"What'd she say?"

"She says she found me a summer job and wishes me luck on the OWLs."

"That's sweet. But that's not a whole letter's worth." He grabbed the letter out of her hands and read it for himself. "She wants you to break up with me? That' crazy! She can't say things like that. She doesn't rule your life."

"Actually, Cedric, she does. I'm sorry."

"You're kidding right? You're almost an adult, make your own decisions."

"It's not that easy. I wish I could explain." By this point she was crying. Cedric looked dumbfounded. "If my uncle Lucius knew about you he'd-"

"Lucius? As in Malfoy? You're one of them?"

"Not by choice! I"m just trying to protect you, because I love you."

"but I-"

"That's why we have to end it. Just for the summer, so we can survive to be together again."

She couldn't handle it anymore and walked out of the library, leaving Cedric. She couldn't look back, this was for the best.


End file.
